


Лис моей судьбы

by all_decay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Проснувшись утром, Скотт обнаруживает в своей постели лису, и каково же его удивление, когда он понимает, что это его лучший друг.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Еще полгода назад я наткнулось на это милое фото лисы (https://pp.vk.me/c626516/v626516514/345f9/VFwyEp63DfE.jpg) и сразу же в голове возникла идея рассказа, однако написать ее я решилась только сейчас.

      Ут­ро для Скот­та не за­далось. Сол­нце взош­ло все­го па­ру ча­сов на­зад, что для вы­ход­но­го дня бы­ло без­божно ра­но. Ча­сы по­казы­вали на­чало седь­мо­го, и Скотт, со сто­ном не выс­павше­гося че­лове­ка, от­ки­нул­ся об­ратно на по­душ­ку, на­де­ясь дос­пать свое за­кон­ное вре­мя. В го­лове мель­кну­ла мысль, что прос­нулся-то он не прос­то так, од­на­ко гла­за уже вновь сли­пались. Как вдруг у не­го под бо­ком что-то за­шеве­лилось и гром­ко чих­ну­ло. От не­ожи­дан­ности, Скотт рез­ко сле­тел с кро­вати, с гро­хотом по­валив­шись на пол и от­бив се­бе пя­тую точ­ку, но да­же не об­ра­тил вни­мания на боль, пос­коль­ку сей­час его боль­ше вол­но­вал нез­ва­ный гость в его пос­те­ли. Он мед­ленно при­под­нялся и тут же нат­кнул­ся на вни­матель­ный взгляд жел­то-ка­рих зве­риных глаз.   
      На кро­вати си­дела ры­жая ли­сица. Она вы­тяну­ла впе­ред пе­ред­ние лап­ки, по­тяги­ва­ясь и, прик­рыв гла­за, слад­ко зев­ну­ла, об­на­жив на­бор ос­трых и мел­ких клы­ков. А за­метив, что на нее на­конец-то об­ра­тили вни­мание, ра­дос­тно зап­ры­гала по кро­вати, чем выз­ва­ла не­воль­ное удив­ле­ние у наб­лю­да­юще­го за ней пар­ня.  
      Ког­да пер­вое удив­ле­ние спа­ло, Скотт смог рас­смот­реть, что ли­сица, ока­зыва­ет­ся, бы­ла маль­чи­ком, а еще на ней бы­ла на­дета ми­лень­кая кур­точка с ка­пюшо­ном, ко­торая дос­тавля­ла яв­ное не­удобс­тво, но снять ее са­мос­то­ятель­но не по­луча­лось.   
      — Эй, да­вай, кыш от­сю­да, — шик­нул Скотт, сде­лав ха­рак­терный жест ру­кой, пы­та­ясь прог­нать наг­лое жи­вот­ное. И это единс­твен­ное, что приш­ло ему в го­лову на тот мо­мент. Он не знал, чей это лис и от­ку­да, но в его пос­те­ли ему яв­но не мес­то.  
      Но вмес­то то­го, что­бы пос­лушно убе­жать, на мор­дочке жи­вот­но­го по­яви­лось от­четли­во чи­та­емое вы­раже­ние «ага, сей­час, раз­бе­жал­ся», и он гром­ко тяв­кнул, зас­та­вив Скот­та вздрог­нуть и окон­ча­тель­но прос­нуть­ся.   
      — Да от­ку­да же ты взял­ся?!   
      Не то что­бы Скотт рас­счи­тывал на от­вет, по­это­му и по­лучил лишь снис­хо­дитель­ное фыр­канье. Он по­мотал го­ловой, — ну не мо­жет же на са­мом де­ле этот лис по­нимать его сло­ва бук­валь­но? — а за­тем под­нялся с по­ла, по­нимая, что боль­ше пос­пать ему не при­дет­ся, и, соб­рав раз­бро­сан­ную по ком­на­те одеж­ду, быс­тро одел­ся, под ка­ким-то стран­ным изу­ча­ющим взгля­дом его ут­ренне­го гос­тя.   
      Скотт при­сел на стул нап­ро­тив кро­вати и ка­кое-то вре­мя они с ли­сом мол­ча бу­рави­ли друг дру­га взгля­дами. Тог­да-то до не­го и на­чало до­ходить, что пе­ред ним не впол­не обыч­ное жи­вот­ное, а пе­рек­лю­чив­шись на волчье зре­ние, ста­ло за­мет­но, что а­ура ку­да боль­ше зве­риной, она ско­рее при­над­ле­жит че­лове­ку. Ин­те­рес­но, это яв­но не ки­цунэ, а пол­ностью об­ра­ща­ющих­ся ли­сиц-обо­рот­ней в их го­роде еще не бы­ло. Зас­мотрев­шись, Скотт не за­метил, как лис на­чал не­тер­пе­ливо пе­реби­рать лап­ка­ми по оде­ялу, ста­ра­ясь прив­лечь к се­бе вни­мание и для на­деж­ности сно­ва нег­ромко тяв­кнул.   
      — Те­бе что-то от ме­ня на­до?  
      Зверь ра­дос­тно кив­нул, чем под­твер­дил свою ис­тинную сов­сем не зве­риную сущ­ность. А за­тем по­пытал­ся сде­лать неч­то еще бо­лее не свой­ствен­ное жи­вот­ным. Он спрыг­нул на пол и, при­под­нявшись на зад­ние ла­пы, за­ходил по ком­на­те, пы­та­ясь лап­ка­ми что-то по­казать. Сна­чала Скотт наб­лю­дал за ним, как за уди­витель­ным пред­став­ле­ни­ем, но все боль­ше всмат­ри­ва­ясь в дви­жения ла­пок, они на удив­ле­ние ста­ли ка­зать­ся ему зна­комы­ми.  
      — Стай­лз? — До­гад­ка ка­залась ди­кой, но Скотт все же ре­шил­ся ее про­верить, а уви­дев ра­дость и об­легче­ние на ры­жей мор­де, он по­ражен­но вы­дох­нул — это дей­стви­тель­но был его луч­ший друг в об­ли­ке ли­сицы и по­казы­ва­ющий их тай­ное при­ветс­твие, ко­торым они поль­зо­вались в детс­тве. — Но… но как?  
      Лис со­вер­шенно по-че­лове­чес­ки раз­вел лап­ка­ми.  
      — Ну ко­неч­но, — Скотт трях­нул го­ловой, вряд ли Стай­лзу об этом из­вес­тно, а ес­ли и из­вес­тно, рас­ска­зать он все рав­но не мо­жет. — И что же нам де­лать?  
      Ско­рее сам се­бе про­бор­мо­тал он, но Стай­лз ус­лы­шал, зве­риный слух ведь ку­да ос­трее. Он при­нял стой­ку, как ес­ли бы со­бирал­ся за­выть и кив­нул в сто­рону Скот­та.  
      — Ты хо­чешь, что­бы я за­выл? — не сра­зу по­нял он, и лис вновь стал пе­реби­рать лап­ка­ми: «ду­май, Скотт, ду­май». — Ду­ма­ешь, с то­бой то же, что и с Ма­ли­ей? — Стай­лз кив­нул, ра­дос­тный, что его по­няли. — Что ж, дру­гих идей все рав­но нет. Да­вай про­верим.  
      Скотт под­нялся и, по­дой­дя к дру­гу, за­пер­то­му в те­ле жи­вот­но­го, по­пытал­ся взять его на ру­ки, но нат­кнул на от­пор и не­пони­мание во взгля­де.  
      — Я не мо­гу это сде­лать до­ма, на­пугаю со­седей. Да­вай отой­дем в лес. — Лис сог­ласно фыр­кнул и, обой­дя про­тяну­тые ру­ки, са­мос­то­ятель­но по­шел к две­ри. — Ид­ти да­леко. Уве­рен, что спра­вишь­ся? — на этот раз ни го­лосом, ни взгля­дом его не удос­то­или. — Ну смот­ри, ес­ли пе­реду­ма­ешь…  
      Впро­чем, доб­рался же он как-то до до­ма Скот­та?   
      На са­мом де­ле уй­ти в лес, что­бы ока­зать­ся вне слы­шимос­ти от жи­лых до­мов, спо­кой­ным ша­гом за­нима­ло ми­нут пят­надцать, но для жи­вот­но­го не при­выч­но­го к сво­ей сущ­ности, это рас­сто­яние по­каза­лось ма­рафон­ским за­бегом, да еще и с пре­пятс­тви­ями. Од­на­ко пред­ло­жения его по­нес­ти, он все так­же иг­но­риро­вал. Скотт лег­кой ус­мешкой соп­ро­вож­дал крях­те­ния и фыр­канья, раз­да­ющи­еся под его но­гами, но ид­ти про­тив прин­ци­пов и гор­дости сво­его дру­га не спе­шил. А вот от кур­точки, ме­ша­ющей нор­маль­но­му пе­ред­ви­жению, Стай­лз, не­сом­ненно, с удо­воль­стви­ем бы из­ба­вил­ся. Но в этом слу­чае Скотт по­мочь не спе­шил, а все от то­го, что лис так за­бав­но в ней смот­релся, что прос­то ру­ка не под­ни­малась на­рушить та­кую ми­лость.   
      Убе­див­шись, что ото­шел уже дос­та­точ­но да­леко, Скотт рез­ко ос­та­новил­ся и по­чувс­тво­вал, как в но­ги ему вре­зал­ся ко­мок ме­ха и за­шипел.  
      — Здесь по­дой­дет, — про­из­нес он, наб­лю­дая, как Стай­лз смеш­но пы­та­ет­ся по­тереть лап­ка­ми пос­тра­дав­ший нос.  
      По­любо­вав­шись на сим­па­тич­ное жи­вот­ное в пос­ледний раз, не удер­жавшись, пот­ре­пав его по го­лове, чем выз­вал не­доволь­ное со­пение, Скотт ото­шел нем­но­го в сто­рону и при­нял об­лик обо­рот­ня. Он пос­та­рал­ся вспом­нить и вос­про­из­вести все те чувс­тва и эмо­ции, что ис­пы­тывал тог­да с Ма­ли­ей, и, соб­рав все свои си­лы, за­выл.  
      Ког­да он за­кон­чил, на мес­те, где он ос­та­вил Стай­лза, си­дела все та же ли­сица, раз­ве что нем­но­го обал­девшая от гром­ко­го ре­ва.  
      — Ка­кого чер­та?! По­чему не выш­ло? — в сер­дцах вык­рикнул Скотт, чем при­вел в чувс­тво зас­тывше­го в прос­тра­ции зве­ря. Ос­мотрев се­бя и не уви­дев ни­каких из­ме­нений, лис не­доволь­но гром­ко тяв­кнул.  
      — Поп­ро­бу­ем сно­ва.  
      Но сколь­ко бы Скотт ни выл, ни ры­чал, при­нять свой при­выч­ный об­лик у Стай­лза так и не по­лучи­лось.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, ты все-та­ки не обо­ротень, — Скотт ус­та­ло опус­тился на ко­рягу, тор­ча­щую из зем­ли, и лис сра­зу же зап­рыгнул ему на ко­лени, при этом кив­нув на ру­ки, на­мекая, что его мож­но пог­ла­дить. — Что же тог­да с то­бой?  
      Он при­под­нял ли­са под лап­ки, изу­ча­юще всмат­ри­ва­ясь в его мор­дочку, но вмес­то за­ведо­мо от­сутс­тву­юще­го там от­ве­та, не­ожи­дан­но да­же для са­мого се­бя, чмок­нул его во влаж­ный нос.   
      Стай­лз удив­ленно ус­та­вил­ся на дру­га, но ни­чего воз­ра­зить не ус­пел, как Скотт с воз­гла­сом «Блин, ка­кой же ты ла­пусеч­ный!», наг­ло на­чал его тис­кать. Обыч­ные ли­сы не слиш­ком при­ят­но пах­нут, но за­рыв­шись ли­цом в гус­той мех, Скотт ни­чего по­доб­но­го не ощу­тил. От Стай­лза пах­ло очень при­ят­но: цве­точ­ной пыль­цой и ме­дом. И еще чем-то та­ким, что не­ожи­дан­но на­чало про­буж­дать в Скот­те его волчью сущ­ность. Что­бы не по­терять над со­бой кон­троль, приш­лось отс­тра­нить зверь­ка от се­бя. Од­на­ко при этом на­пос­ле­док хо­рошень­ко взлох­ма­тив ему мех, сде­лав его зри­тель­но в два ра­за боль­ше.  
      По­ка лис ста­рал­ся при­вес­ти се­бя в преж­ний по­рядок, в оче­ред­ной раз, на­де­ясь из­ба­вить­ся от сво­ей ду­рац­кой кур­точки, Скотт за­дум­чи­во ус­та­вил­ся ку­да-то ми­мо не­го. Ему не да­вало по­коя то, что он по­чувс­тво­вал, ощу­щая за­пах ли­са, при этом смут­но вспо­миная, что от са­мого Стай­лза обыч­но пах­нет аб­со­лют­но так­же, раз­ве что не так яр­ко. Но то, что он чувс­тво­вал, бы­ло по­хоже на же­лание об­ла­дания, пог­ло­щения, это бы­ли чис­то жи­вот­ные ин­стинкты, и чес­тно приз­нать они слег­ка пу­гали, ведь ка­залось еще нем­но­го и он наб­ро­сит­ся на прак­ти­чес­ки без­за­щит­ное жи­вот­ное, что­бы... А собс­твен­но, что­бы что? Не по­хоже это бы­ло на же­лание при­чинить вред или убить, ско­рее все сов­сем на­обо­рот. От­че­го-то эти мыс­ли сму­тили Скот­та и он пос­та­рал­ся от них из­ба­вить­ся, в лю­бом слу­чае, сей­час это не­важ­но, сей­час глав­ное ра­зоб­рать­ся с проб­ле­мой Стай­лза, а там гля­дишь, и его по­мут­не­ние са­мо со­бой ис­чезнет.  
      — Ну и что ты де­ла­ешь? — об­ра­тил­ся он к Стай­лзу, ко­торый ус­тал бо­роть­ся с кур­ткой и те­перь пы­тал­ся ее ра­зор­вать. Скотт все же ре­шил сжа­лить­ся над дру­гом, и вновь при­тянув к се­бе зверь­ка, снял с не­го раз­дра­жа­ющий пред­мет одеж­ды. Стай­лз сра­зу же сос­ко­чил на зем­лю и до­воль­но зап­ры­гал вок­руг, оп­ре­делен­но чувс­твуя се­бя бо­лее ком­фор­тно.  
      — Луч­ше по­думай, как вер­нуть те­бе преж­ний вид.  
      По­ка Стай­лз про­дол­жал кру­тить­ся вок­руг, Скотт вер­тел в ру­ках сня­тую кур­точку, вни­матель­но в нее вгля­дыва­ясь. Вот пят­но от кро­ви и ра­зор­ван кар­ман, что сде­лал сам Скотт в ко­рот­ком при­пад­ке ярос­ти, во вре­мя вче­раш­не­го пол­но­луния. Что стран­но, ведь оно уже дав­но не ока­зыва­ло на не­го та­кого вли­яния. Од­на­ко про­шед­шей ночью, по­ка лу­на бы­ла в са­мом зе­ните, он был бли­зок к то­му, что­бы вце­пить­ся в глот­ку луч­ше­му дру­гу. Хо­рошо Стай­лз су­мел вов­ре­мя до не­го дос­ту­чать­ся. Сто­ит по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся у Ди­тона, вдруг это ка­кое-то не­обыч­ное пол­но­луние бы­ло.  
      — Точ­но! Нам сто­ит по­гово­рить с Ди­тоном! — с ра­достью толь­ко что на­шед­ше­го ре­шение че­лове­ка, вос­клик­нул он, что­бы тут же нар­вать­ся на пол­ный скеп­ти­циз­ма взгляд. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, все это вре­мя Стай­лз не прос­то кру­тил­ся под но­гами, он пы­тал­ся объ­яс­нить, что им нуж­но по­гово­рить с бос­сом Скот­та, но тот это­го не по­нял.   
      — Лад­но, пой­дем. Се­год­ня вы­ход­ной, но он дол­жен быть в кли­нике. — Скотт уже под­нялся с зем­ли и от­ряхнул одеж­ду от прис­тавше­го му­сора, но вновь об­ра­тил­ся к дру­гу. — Кста­ти, ты как: сно­ва сам или раз­ре­шишь те­бя по­нес­ти?  
      Стай­лз за­шеве­лил уша­ми, де­лая вид, что на­ходит­ся в глу­боких раз­думь­ях, но су­дя по то­му, как за­тем он рез­во рва­нул к Скот­ту и лов­ко вско­чил к не­му на ру­ки, это бы­ло не бо­лее чем прит­ворс­тво.   
      По­ка они шли до кли­ники, Скотт, за­думав­шись обо всей сло­жив­шей­ся си­ту­ации, со­вер­шенно не­осоз­нанно, прос­то чувс­твуя в ру­ках пу­шис­тый теп­лый ко­мок, на­чал ле­гонь­ко пог­ла­живать его по го­лове и за уш­ка­ми. Лис ти­хонь­ко за­ур­чал от удо­воль­ствия и, из­вернув­шись в ру­ках, по­вер­нулся на спи­ну. Скотт все еще за­нятый сво­ими мыс­ля­ми, ес­ли об­ра­тил на это ше­бур­ша­ние в его ру­ках, то ни­как не от­ре­аги­ровал — хо­чет­ся, что­бы ему пу­зико по­чеса­ли, да без проб­лем.   
      Ког­да вет­кли­ника бы­ла уже в по­ле ви­димос­ти, Скотт опус­тил взгляд, что­бы пре­дуп­ре­дить Стай­лза, что они поч­ти приш­ли, как за­метил, что его пог­ла­жива­ния вы­зыва­ют у ли­са ре­ак­цию ку­да боль­шую, чем прос­то удо­воль­ствие от по­чесы­вания. Скотт был сбит с тол­ку и сму­щен од­новре­мен­но, и толь­ко по­это­му от­пустил ру­ки и от­бро­сил жи­вот­ное от се­бя. Од­на­ко ка­жет­ся сам Стай­лз был сму­щен не мень­ше. Он ос­мотрел свое те­ло и ес­ли бы ли­сы мог­ли крас­неть, это неп­ре­мен­но бы про­изош­ло, но вмес­то это­го, он при­жал­ся к зем­ле и зак­рыл лап­ка­ми мор­дочку. Со сто­роны это выг­ля­дело чер­тов­ски ми­ло, и Скотт сра­зу же за­быв про не­лов­кость, об­ра­тил­ся к при­тих­ше­му дру­гу.  
      — Все в по­ряд­ке. Я по­нимаю, — Стай­лз ше­вель­нул уша­ми, а за­тем уб­рал од­ну лап­ку и не­довер­чи­во зыр­кнул на пар­ня. — Прав­да, по­нимаю. Я хоть и не был ни­ког­да пол­ностью в шку­ре зве­ря, но прек­расно знаю, ког­да все твои чувс­тва обос­тре­ны, и ты не зна­ешь, как это кон­тро­лиро­вать. Так что прос­ти, что от­бро­сил, но это все-та­ки нем­но­го не­лов­ко.  
      Те­перь Стай­лз уб­рал и вто­рую лап­ку, а ос­мотрев за­ново свое те­ло и убе­див­шись, что ни­чего сму­ща­юще­го боль­ше не вид­но, он вновь зак­ру­тил­ся воз­ле ног Скот­та. Пос­чи­тав это же­лани­ем заб­рать­ся на ру­ки, Скотт про­тянул ру­ки к зверь­ку, хо­тя до кли­ники ид­ти ос­та­валось сов­сем нем­но­го, но раз он ска­зал, что все в по­ряд­ке, нуж­но это­му со­от­ветс­тво­вать. Хо­тя это и не впол­не бы­ло прав­дой. Ощу­тив на се­бе же­лание жи­вот­но­го, в нем опять на­чала про­сыпать­ся его зве­риная сущ­ность, но преж­де чем он это по­нял, лис уже был на зем­ле.   
      — Скотт? Раз­ве ты се­год­ня ра­бота­ешь? — Ди­тон яв­но не рас­счи­тывал се­год­ня уви­деть сво­его по­мощ­ни­ка, по­это­му и был весь­ма удив­лен его ви­зитом, да еще та­ким ран­ним. — Или что-то слу­чилось?  
      — Вот, — Скотт вмес­то от­ве­та, бе­реж­но опус­тил на стол ли­сицу.  
      — Ли­са? Она боль­на?  
      — Нет, он здо­ров. Это Стай­лз.  
      В ка­чес­тве до­каза­тель­ства, что Скотт не со­шел с ума, лис при­под­нялся и лап­кой от­са­люто­вал док­то­ру, умуд­рившись да­же под­мигнуть.  
      — Стай­лз? Но как это воз­можно? — от­че­го-то за­дум­чи­во про­тянул Ди­тон и ос­то­рож­но при­кос­нулся к жи­вот­но­му, прой­дясь по всей дли­не его те­ла, слов­но где-то там мог на­ходить­ся от­вет.  
      — Мы не зна­ем, — Скотт по­жал пле­чами, по­ка Стай­лз при­водил в по­рядок шерсть, от­че­го-то при­кос­но­вения док­то­ра ему бы­ли не слиш­ком при­ят­ны, в от­ли­чие от при­кос­но­вений Скот­та. — Ут­ром я на­шел его уже та­ким. Я пы­тал­ся вос­поль­зо­вать­ся си­лой аль­фы, но это не по­мог­ло, как ви­дите. А еще мне ка­жет­ся, что он все боль­ше и боль­ше ста­новит­ся ли­сой, — пос­леднюю фра­зу он про­из­нес ше­потом, для на­деж­ности прик­рыв ли­су уш­ки ру­ками.  
      — Так и есть. Стай­лз на­ходит­ся под зак­ля­ти­ем, по­это­му твой вой и не по­мог. Я уже ви­дел та­кое ког­да-то дав­но, но ду­мал, что та­ким мас­терс­твом боль­ше ник­то не вла­де­ет.  
      — Что это зна­чит?  
      — А это зна­чит, что ес­ли в бли­жай­шее вре­мя мы не пой­мем, как снять зак­ля­тие, твой друг нав­сегда ос­та­нет­ся жи­вот­ным.  
      — И как это сде­лать? — Внут­ренне Скотт на­чал впа­дать в па­нику, но изо всех сил ста­рал­ся это­го не по­казы­вать.  
      — Для на­чала нуж­но по­нять, как имен­но это про­изош­ло. Вспо­минай, и ты то­же Стай­лз, — Стай­лз, ка­жет­ся, был в сту­поре, пос­ле слов, что он мо­жет ни­ког­да вновь не стать че­лове­ком, он за­мер и да­же пе­рес­тал мор­гать, — в пос­ледние дни слу­чалось что-ни­будь не­обыч­ное, мо­жет быть на­ходи­ли что-то стран­ное, или где-то по­быва­ли?  
      Ос­та­вив пар­ней вспо­минать, муж­чи­на вы­шел из ком­на­ты, а ког­да спус­тя ко­рот­кое вре­мя он вер­нулся, в его ру­ках бы­ла очень тол­стая и ста­рая кни­га, при­чем не поль­зо­вались ею уже до­воль­но дол­го, су­дя по вну­шитель­но­му слою пы­ли.  
      — Что это? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Скотт, ког­да его босс по­ложил кни­гу на стол ря­дом с лю­бопыт­ным ли­сом, ко­торый сра­зу же су­нул в нее свой нос и тут же гром­ко рас­чи­хал­ся от пот­ре­вожен­ной пы­ли.  
      — То, что воз­можно нам по­может. Итак, вспом­ни­ли что-ни­будь?  
      — Ни­чего осо­бен­но­го. Раз­ве что, про­шед­шее пол­но­луние бы­ло стран­ным — я поч­ти пе­рес­тал се­бе кон­тро­лиро­вать, что уже очень дав­но не слу­чалось, а этот раз я да­же оца­рапал Стай­лза, хо­рошо хоть не силь­но. С лу­ной что-то бы­ло не так?  
      — Нет, обыч­ное пол­но­луние. Но это боль­ше по­хоже на пос­ледс­твия. — Ди­тан на­чал лис­тать кни­гу, Скотт заг­ля­нул, но не по­нял ни сло­ва. — Это древ­ние ру­ны, — за­метив взгляд пар­ня, по­яс­нил он. — Рас­ска­жи под­робно, чем вы вче­ра за­нима­лись со Стай­лзом.  
      — Ну, мы не весь день про­вели вмес­те. — Скотт от­че­го-то не­ожи­дан­но сму­тил­ся. — На­пом­ни, ес­ли я что-то про­пущу, — это он Стай­лзу, ко­торый сей­час вни­матель­но вгля­дывал­ся в стра­ницы кни­ги. Слов он, ко­неч­но, не по­нимал, но там бы­ли до­воль­но яр­кие кар­тинки. — Ут­ром мы встре­тились на пар­ковке шко­лы и вмес­те дош­ли до шкаф­чи­ков, об­суждая но­вую тре­ниров­ку, что при­думал нам тре­нер. Мы дав­но не иг­ра­ли и что­бы на­вер­стать… Впро­чем, это не важ­но. Со звон­ком мы рас­ста­лись, так как пер­вые уро­ки у нас раз­ные: я по­шел на би­оло­гию, а Стай­лз на эко­номи­ку, ка­жет­ся, — лис кив­нул, но ув­лекшись кни­гой, вро­де да­же не по­нял че­му. — Даль­ше бы­ли сов­мес­тные ли­тера­тура и ис­то­рия, бы­ла еще хи­мия, но на нее мы не пош­ли. Нуж­но бы­ло по­мочь ос­во­бодить кла­довую от не­нуж­ных ве­щей и бу­маг. Во­об­ще-то мы са­ми выз­ва­лись, по­тому что не бы­ли го­товы к уро­ку, но ду­маю, это то­же не­важ­но. Пос­ле это­го был обед и тре­ниров­ка по лак­россу. Пос­ле мы ра­зош­лись по до­мам, сде­лать до­маш­ку, а бли­же к но­чи Стай­лз при­шел, что­бы от­влечь ме­ня от пол­но­луния, как я уже ска­зал, не впол­не ус­пешно. Ког­да я ус­по­ко­ил­ся, Стай­лз вер­нулся до­мой, — и лис вновь кив­нул, толь­ко в этот раз он вни­матель­но слу­шал. — А в сле­ду­ющий раз я уви­дел его уже в та­ком ви­де.  
      — Рас­ска­жи под­робнее о ве­щах, что вы раз­би­рали.  
      — Да вро­де ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, в ос­новном там бы­ла ку­ча раз­ных бу­маг, ста­рый ин­вентарь, ка­кие-то хо­зяй­ствен­ные при­над­лежнос­ти, а еще за­бытые и ос­тавлен­ные ве­щи, но по боль­шей час­ти прос­то хлам.  
      — Ве­щи быв­ших учи­телей там то­же бы­ли?  
      — Ка­жет­ся да.  
      — А Джен­ни­фер Блейк?  
      Скотт нап­рягся, од­но толь­ко упо­мина­ние это­го име­ни уже не нес­ло ни­чего хо­роше­го.  
      — Я не знаю. Стай­лз ты ви­дел?  
      Не­понят­но как это воз­можно, но лис поб­леднел, и ка­залось, он вот-вот ли­шит­ся чувств.  
      — Стай­лз? — Скотт по­тере­бил его по спи­не, пы­та­ясь вер­нуть в чувс­тво. — Су­дя по все­му, он ви­дел. Ты что-то на­шел?  
      Лис кив­нул и лап­ка­ми по­пытал­ся изоб­ра­зить свою на­ход­ку. С тру­дом, но все же уда­лось по­нять, что об­на­ружил он в ве­щах ме­даль­он, и то толь­ко по­тому, что об не­го по­резал­ся, по­ка пе­рено­сил ве­щи. И вне­зап­но Скотт вспом­нил, как сам кру­тил в ру­ках этот ме­даль­он, но не най­дя в нем ни­чего ин­те­рес­но­го вер­нул его Стай­лзу.  
      — Он все еще у те­бя? — В го­лосе Ди­тона ощу­тимо при­сутс­тво­вало вол­не­ние. Стай­лз кив­нул. — Мне нуж­но его уви­деть.  
      — Я при­несу. — Скотт соб­рался уже на вы­ход, как ус­лы­шал по­зади нас­той­чи­вое тяв­канье. Обер­нувшись, он за­метил, как Стай­лз сно­ва пы­та­ет­ся что-то по­казать. — Не нап­ря­гай­ся. Он по-лю­бому в тво­ей ком­на­те, как зай­ти к те­бе в дом я знаю. И не вол­нуй­ся, я не со­бира­юсь рыть­ся в тво­их ве­щах. На ме­даль­оне твоя кровь, так что най­ду по за­паху. Я быс­тро.  
      Но преж­де чем окон­ча­тель­но уй­ти, Скотт ус­лы­шал, как Ди­тон го­ворит Стай­лзу: «А вы неп­ло­хо по­нима­ете друг дру­га и без слов», и под от­ветное фыр­канье дру­га, он вы­шел из кли­ники.   
      До­рога ту­да и об­ратно за­няла ми­нут двад­цать, хо­тя в обыч­ных об­сто­ятель­ствах это­го вре­мени хва­та­ет, что­бы доб­рать­ся в од­ну сто­рону. Да и в до­ме Скотт дол­го не за­дер­жался. Ме­даль­он на­шел­ся поч­ти сра­зу в вер­хнем ящи­ке ра­боче­го сто­ла, так что при­бегать к сво­им спо­соб­ностям не приш­лось. Он вни­матель­но его ос­мотрел, но ни­чего стран­но­го или зло­веще­го в нем не бы­ло, прос­то круг­лый ме­даль­он на це­поч­ке с ка­ким-то не­понят­ным сим­во­лом в цен­тре. Но чем доль­ше он всмат­ри­вал­ся в не­го, тем яс­нее ста­нови­лось, что с этой вещью яв­но что-то не так. Скотт не­ожи­дан­но по­чувс­тво­вал за­кипа­ющую в гру­ди ярость — его внут­ренний волк на­чал про­сыпать­ся, сов­сем как прош­лой ночью. Уб­рав пос­ко­рее эту пу­га­ющую вещь, за­мотав ее в пер­вое, что по­палось под ру­ку, в кур­точку Стай­лза, ко­торую он су­нул в кар­ман еще в ле­су, Скотт пос­пе­шил вер­нуть­ся. Воз­можно, Ди­тон смо­жет по­нять, что не так с этим ме­даль­оном.  
      Ког­да он вер­нулся, Стай­лз ле­жал на под­стил­ке на сто­ле и, ка­жет­ся, дре­мал, а Ди­тона не бы­ло вид­но, за­то слыш­но, как где-то в по­меще­нии что-то зве­нит и пе­ред­ви­га­ют­ся тя­желые пред­ме­ты. А за­тем он по­явил­ся сам, не­ся в ру­ках обыч­ную кар­тонную ко­роб­ку, пол­ную ка­кой-то зве­нящей по­суды, но та­кую пыль­ную, что кни­га, при­несен­ная им ра­нее, бы­ла прак­ти­чес­ки чис­той.   
      — Скотт, уже вер­нулся, хо­рошо.   
      — Вот тот са­мый ме­даль­он. С ним дей­стви­тель­но что-то не так, од­но­го взгля­да дос­та­точ­но, что­бы он вы­зывал во мне ярость. — Скотт ос­то­рож­но вы­ложил на стол свер­ток, но по­казать его со­дер­жи­мое не ре­шил­ся.  
      Ди­тон сам рас­крыл свер­ток, вни­матель­но раз­гля­дывая ле­жащий там пред­мет, од­на­ко при­касать­ся к не­му не спе­шил.   
      — Сам по се­бе, это ме­даль­он не не­сет ни­какой опас­ности, на­обо­рот, это до­воль­но силь­ный сла­вян­ский обе­рег «Чер­тог ли­сы». Что, кста­ти, объ­яс­ня­ет внеш­ний вид Стай­лза. Сво­им вла­дель­цам он да­ру­ет ум, хит­рость, та­лант пе­ревоп­ло­щения… — Ди­тон за­мол­чан, бро­сив взгляд на мир­но спя­щего ли­са. И толь­ко сей­час до Скот­та дош­ло, что его друг ни­как не от­ре­аги­ровал на его воз­вра­щение. — Я дал ему ус­по­ко­итель­ное, он пе­режил силь­ный стресс, а для его вре­мен­но­го те­ла это не очень хо­рошо, пусть луч­ше по­ка пос­пит.   
      Скотт кив­нул и лас­ко­во пог­ла­дил ли­са по го­лове.  
      — Так что нас­чет обе­рега?  
      — Сре­ди все­воз­можных ведьм, кол­ду­ний, во­рожей счи­та­ет­ся, что дан­ный обе­рег поз­во­ля­ет тво­рить мощ­ное вол­шебс­тво. Не­понят­но ка­ким об­ра­зом он по­пал в ру­ки Да­рака, и что с его по­мощью она хо­тела до­бить­ся, но обе­рег на­питал­ся ее тем­ной си­лой и уси­лил все свои спо­соб­ности. — Ди­тон вер­нулся к при­несен­ной ко­роб­ке и на­чал вык­ла­дывать из нее раз­но­об­разные ба­ноч­ки, на­пол­ненные то ка­кими-то по­рош­ка­ми все­воз­можных от­тенков, то су­шены­ми листь­ями, цве­тами или ко­рень­ями, а бы­ли в них и нас­толь­ко стран­ные ве­щи, что рас­смат­ри­вать их бли­же, Скотт прос­то по­бо­ял­ся. — Как я уже го­ворил ра­нее, мас­терс­твом пе­ревоп­ло­щений в нас­то­ящее вре­мя прак­ти­чес­ки ник­то не вла­де­ет. Ве­ро­ят­но, Джен­ни­фер хо­тела са­мос­то­ятель­но ов­ла­деть им с по­мощью сла­вян­ской ма­гии, но то ли не ус­пе­ла за­кон­чить, то ли пос­ле ее смер­ти часть кол­довс­тва рас­се­ялась, а мо­жет кель­тская и сла­вян­ская ма­гия не сов­мести­мы. Толь­ко по­это­му Стай­лз пос­ле прев­ра­щения сох­ра­нил свой ра­зум.   
      — Но я то­же брал его в ру­ки, но ли­сицей же не стал.   
      — Я уже рас­ска­зывал об этом Стай­лзу, по­ка ты ухо­дил. Но ес­ли вкрат­це, — муж­чи­на как раз от­крыл од­ну из ба­ночек и по ком­на­те ра­зошел­ся та­кой аро­мат, что аж зас­ле­зились гла­за. — Кровь, по­пав­шая на ме­даль­он, ак­ти­виро­вала дав­но спя­щее зак­ли­нание, од­на­ко дол­жны бы­ли еще про­из­нестись сло­ва, ли­бо еще ка­кие-то дей­ствия, что­бы прев­ра­щение на­чалось. И воз­можно, зак­ли­нание так ни­ког­да бы и не сра­бота­ло, но его не­воль­но ак­ти­виро­вал ты.  
      — Я?!  
      — Про­будив­ший­ся от кро­ви ме­даль­он по­дей­ство­вал и на те­бя то­же, толь­ко не та­ким об­ра­зом. Будь ты обыч­ным че­лове­ком, ни­чего бы не слу­чилось. Но как ты сам зна­ешь, ли­сы и вол­ки вра­ги, по­это­му твой внут­ренний волк и взбе­сил­ся, по­чу­яв ря­дом ли­су. Все­го лишь сла­бый дух, но имен­но то, что ты оца­рапал Стай­лза, это и пос­лу­жило не­об­хо­димым триг­ге­ром для его пол­но­го прев­ра­щения.   
      — Бо­же… — Скотт от­че­го-то по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя ви­нова­тым, хо­тя и по­нимал, что он та­кая же жер­тва об­сто­ятель­ств. — Но зак­ли­нание мож­но снять?   
      — Сла­ва бо­гу, да. Но толь­ко по­тому, что сра­бота­ло оно не сов­сем так, как в нем бы­ло за­ложе­но. И все же нам луч­ше по­торо­пить­ся, я то­же за­метил, что сущ­ность ли­сицы мед­ленно, но бе­рет верх над ра­зумом Стай­лза.   
      Скотт при­шел в ужас, ед­ва пред­ста­вив та­кую пер­спек­ти­ву, сей­час он го­тов был пой­ти на что угод­но, что­бы его луч­ший друг — его Стай­лз! — вер­нулся к не­му.   
      — Я чем-то мо­гу по­мочь? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он, наб­лю­дая, как его босс лис­тал тол­стен­ный тал­муд и до­воль­но хмык­нул, ког­да на­шел нуж­ную стра­ницу.   
      — По­ка нет. От­дохни, поз­же те­бе по­надо­бят­ся все си­лы.  
      — Для че­го?  
      — Что­бы вер­нуть тво­ему дру­гу преж­ний вид.  
      — Но я ду­мал, это вы бу­дете де­лать. Раз­ве у вас не боль­ше опы­та в этом? — Скотт не по­шел на по­пят­ную, он прос­то бо­ял­ся, что мо­жет сде­лать что-ни­будь не так и все ис­портит.  
      — В этом слу­чае толь­ко ты мо­жешь это сде­лать. Твоя си­ла пос­по­собс­тво­вала об­ра­щению, она же это и ис­пра­вит. А еще не за­бывай, что я — прос­той ве­тери­нар, — муж­чи­на поз­во­лил се­бе лег­кую улыб­ку, но тут же вер­нулся к древ­не­му тек­сту.   
      Как Скотт по­нял, ри­ту­ал, что Ди­тон сей­час ста­рал­ся под­го­товить, не слу­жил пря­мым сня­ти­ем зак­ля­тия со Стай­лза, его целью бы­ло при­дать же­ла­емо­му пер­во­началь­ный об­лик. Скотт не был уве­рен, сра­бота­ет ли это, но муж­чи­на уве­рил его, что это ку­да силь­нее не­дора­бот­ки Да­рака. А так как он при­вык во всем до­верять сво­ему бос­су, то на этот счет ус­по­ко­ил­ся, — по­водов для вол­не­ния у не­го и так ос­та­валось пре­дос­та­точ­но, нап­ри­мер то, что ему са­мому пред­сто­ит про­водить этот ри­ту­ал. Пусть Ди­тон и уве­рял, что ни­чего осо­бо слож­но­го в нем нет, од­на­ко же, это нас­то­ящее кол­довс­тво и в лю­бой мо­мент что-то мо­жет пой­ти не так.  
      Из раз­ду­мий его вы­вел го­лос Ди­тона. По опи­санию, дан­но­му в кни­ге, у них бы­ло прак­ти­чес­ки все не­об­хо­димое для под­го­тов­ки ри­ту­ала, не хва­тало лишь впол­не обыч­но­го крас­но­го пер­ца. Скотт сна­чала по­думал, что ос­лы­шал­ся, но ока­зыва­ет­ся крас­ный пе­рец — один из са­мых силь­ных ка­тали­зато­ров сре­ди рас­те­ний, и оди­нако­во по­лезен как при на­веде­нии чар, так и в слу­ча­ях, ког­да не­об­хо­димо их раз­ве­ять. По­это­му Скотт от­пра­вил­ся в бли­жай­ший ма­газин, тор­гу­ющий све­жими ово­щами. А вспом­нив о том, что он не ел с са­мого ут­ра, за­бежал еще к бли­жай­ше­му фас­тфу­ду.  
      К его при­ходу, кли­ника на­чала на­поми­нать кух­ню, ка­кого-то ан­ти­сани­тар­но­го за­веде­ния. На им­про­визи­рован­ной пли­те что-то ки­пело, ва­рилось и да­же жа­рилось, а что имен­но Скотт да­же знать не хо­тел, по­тому что за­пах сто­ял та­кой, слов­но тут что-то сдох­ло и раз­ла­га­ет­ся. Ди­тона это, ка­жет­ся, ни сколь­ко не сму­щало, а вот Скотт на­ходить­ся здесь прос­то не смог. Он ос­та­вил пе­рец, на что Ди­тон лишь кив­нул и тут же на­чал его на­резать, до­бав­ляя в жут­кое ва­рево на пли­те, ос­та­валось толь­ко на­де­ять­ся, что это не при­дет­ся по­том про­бовать на вкус. За­тем под­хва­тил под­стил­ку со Стай­лзом и вы­шел из кли­ники — све­жий воз­дух им обо­им не по­меша­ет.  
      От улич­ной прох­ла­ды Стай­лз ско­ро прос­нулся, и Скотт пе­рес­ка­зал ему все, что он про­пус­тил, по­ка был под дей­стви­ем снот­ворно­го.  
      — ... Так что не обес­судь, ес­ли у те­бя вдруг ос­та­нут­ся уш­ки или хвост, — ус­мехнул­ся Скотт, но Стай­лз ни­как не от­ре­аги­ровал, он пол­ностью был сос­ре­дото­чен на бур­ге­ре, а точ­нее на двой­ной мяс­ной кот­ле­те. Как вдруг весь нас­то­рожил­ся, слов­но прис­лу­шива­ясь к че­му-то, но преж­де чем Скотт со­об­ра­зил уси­лить свой слух, лис сос­ко­чил с мес­та и пу­лей рва­нул в бли­жай­шие кус­ты. А ког­да спус­тя все­го па­ру ми­нут он вер­нулся, то по­ложил к но­гам дру­га мер­твую мыш­ку.  
      Ка­кое-то вре­мя они, мол­ча, ее рас­смат­ри­вали, а под­няв друг на дру­га гла­за, уви­дели в них лишь страх. Стай­лз слиш­ком быс­тро те­рял свой ра­зум. Скотт под­хва­тил его на ру­ки и рва­нул на­зад в кли­нику, что бы док­тор там не де­лал, ему оп­ре­делен­но сто­ит по­торо­пить­ся.  
      — Вы приш­ли. А я толь­ко со­бирал­ся вас звать, — Ди­тон что-то по­меши­вал в кас­трюль­ке, но сто­ило ему толь­ко под­нять взгляд, как он тут же прер­вал свое за­нятие, и ког­да он за­гово­рил, в его го­лосе по­яви­лось вол­не­ние. — Что слу­чилось?  
      — Стай­лз мне толь­ко что при­нес мыш­ку…  
      Муж­чи­на вы­ронил лож­ку и поб­леднел, как блед­не­ют все чер­но­кожие, то есть сде­лал­ся се­рым.  
      — По­хоже, что вре­мени у нас прак­ти­чес­ки не ос­та­лось. При­дет­ся все де­лать быс­тро. Са­дитесь, рас­ска­жу, что нуж­но.  
      Ко­неч­но, в та­ких де­лах всег­да луч­ше дож­дать­ся но­чи, с древ­них вре­мен счи­та­ет­ся, что лун­ный свет уси­лива­ет дей­ствие лю­бого зак­ли­нания. Но в ны­неш­них об­сто­ятель­ствах до­жидать­ся, по­ка стем­не­ет, зна­чит по­лучить ог­ромную ве­ро­ят­ность по­терять Стай­лза нав­сегда. Но в Бей­кон Хиллс есть од­но мес­то с боль­шим ис­точни­ком си­лы — Не­метон.  
      Скотт не был в этой час­ти ле­са уже до­воль­но дав­но, од­на­ко до­рогу на по­ляну он на­шел с пер­во­го ра­за, при­чем ос­та­лось та­кое чувс­тво, что с то­го мо­мен­та, как он толь­ко за­шел в лес, де­рево са­мо ве­ло его в нуж­ном нап­равле­нии. Оно стре­милось по­мочь, пусть ма­гии в нем ос­та­лось уже нем­но­го, но по­ка Скотт го­товил­ся к ри­ту­алу, он чувс­тво­вал се­бя не­обыч­но спо­кой­но, слов­но он был под на­деж­ным прис­мотром.  
      Пер­вым де­лом он уса­дил ли­са в центр пня и ак­ку­рат­но на­рисо­вал вок­руг не­го пен­таграм­му со все­ми сим­во­лами и ру­нами, как изоб­ра­зил Ди­тон на лис­тке бу­маги. Ни­же был на­писан текст са­мого зак­ли­нания, Скотт по­нятия не имел, что имен­но зна­чат все эти сло­ва, язык там был яв­но не ан­глий­ский, но был твер­до уве­рен, что это по­может. То­же, на­вер­ное, вли­яние Не­мето­на. За­кон­чив ри­совать, он дос­тал до­воль­но объ­ем­ную бан­ку, на­пол­ненную дур­но выг­ля­дев­шим и дур­но пах­ну­щим ва­ревом Ди­тона, ко­торое он дол­жен на­нес­ти на все тель­це ли­са. В этой ма­ло при­ят­ной про­цеду­ре Стай­лз дер­жался мо­лод­цом, хо­тя и выг­ля­дел так, слов­но его вот-вот стош­нит, в от­ли­чие от Скот­та, ко­торо­му поп­ло­хело ед­ва он толь­ко от­крыл бан­ку.  
      Ни­каких све­чей или бла­гово­ний — все это по боль­шей час­ти де­ла­ет­ся для ан­ту­ража, ни­каких под­но­шений или жертв, ведь Не­метон по­мога­ет им по собс­твен­ной во­ле. Скотт прос­то встал нап­ро­тив ог­ромно­го пня и чет­ко, без за­пин­ки про­чел нес­коль­ко строк сос­тавля­ющих нуж­ное зак­ли­нание.  
      Сна­чала ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дило, и они по­дума­ли, что это не сра­бота­ло, но за­тем вок­руг вдруг ста­ло тем­но, как ночью, и они ощу­тили, как по тре­щинам к ко­ре, слов­но по ве­нам, под­ни­ма­ет­ся та­кая си­ла, обуз­дать ко­торую не да­но ни ко­му на све­те. А ведь это бы­ли лишь са­мые кро­хи, ос­татки ре­аль­ной бы­лой мо­щи свя­щен­но­го де­рева. Но и их хва­тило, что­бы воз­дух вок­руг за­ис­крил­ся, а пен­таграм­ма вспых­ну­ла ос­ле­питель­ным све­том, в ко­тором с те­лом ли­сицы оп­ре­делен­но на­чали про­ис­хо­дить из­ме­нения. Свет ста­новил­ся нес­терпи­мо яр­ким, приш­лось от­вернуть­ся и для на­деж­ности заж­му­рить гла­за, что­бы их не пов­ре­дить. А ког­да свет по­гас, и это ощу­щение си­лы в воз­ду­хе сош­ло на нет, Скотт, на­конец, ре­шил­ся по­вер­нуть­ся.  
      Ли­са ис­чезла. На пне ле­жал об­на­жен­ный па­рень и, ка­жет­ся, он был без соз­на­ния. Скотт мгно­вен­но ока­зал­ся ря­дом, и сто­ило толь­ко лег­ко кос­нуть­ся его пле­ча, как он сра­зу же от­крыл гла­за.   
      — Стай­лз? Ты в по­ряд­ке?  
      Па­рень за­мер, слов­но прис­лу­шива­ясь к се­бе, но тут же рас­сла­бил­ся и, при­тянув Скот­та к се­бе, креп­ко его об­нял.  
      — Да. Все нор­маль­но. Я в по­ряд­ке.  
      «В по­ряд­ке, ты в по­ряд­ке», — эхом отоз­вался Скотт и стис­нул его в от­ветных объ­яти­ях так силь­но, что бы­ло слыш­но, как зат­ре­щали кос­ти.  
      — Эй, ты так ме­ня раз­да­вишь!  
      — Прос­ти. Прос­то я так силь­но за те­бя вол­но­вал­ся, осо­бен­но пос­ле то­го, как ты при­нес мне мыш­ку. Та­кого ори­гиналь­но­го по­дар­ка мне еще точ­но не да­рили.  
      — Те­бе все шу­точ­ки, — Стай­лз от­пихнул дру­га от се­бя, од­на­ко он не злил­ся, на­обо­рот, эта шут­ка нем­но­го раз­ря­дила нап­ря­жен­ную об­ста­нов­ку меж­ду ни­ми. — А я во­об­ще-то го­лый, а на ули­це до­воль­но хо­лод­но.   
      — Ну, ты сам про­сил по­мочь те­бе раз­деть­ся, — Скотт вы­нул из кар­ма­на так ос­тавшу­юся ма­лень­кой кур­точку, и бро­сил ее Стай­лзу. — Ви­дел у те­бя до­ма шта­ниш­ки к ней в па­ру. А вот зах­ва­тить для те­бя нор­маль­ную одеж­ду как-то не со­об­ра­зил. Прос­ти. Но вот, взял у Ди­тона, — и он про­тянул бе­лый док­тор­ский ха­лат и еще не рас­па­кован­ные бе­лые же боль­нич­ные тап­ки. — Да­же не спра­шивай.  
      — Лад­но, сой­дет. Мне бы толь­ко до до­ма доб­рать­ся, — он быс­тро об­ла­чил­ся в по­лучен­ные ве­щи, а за­тем обер­нулся к ос­тавлен­ной на пне ма­лень­кой кур­точке и, по­думав нем­но­го, су­нул ее в кар­ман. — Ос­тавлю на па­мять.   
      А пос­ле то­го как ос­мотрел се­бя, до­бавил:  
      — Мда, выг­ля­жу я стран­но… и пах­ну то­же! Мне очень-очень ну­жен душ.  
      — Не по­меша­ет, ко­неч­но. Од­на­ко пос­ре­ди ле­са мы его все рав­но не най­дем. Пой­дем, про­вожу те­бя до­мой.  
      Но преж­де чем уй­ти, Скотт с неж­ностью про­вел ру­кой по ста­рому пню и шеп­нул «спа­сибо».  
      И не смот­ря на то, что день уже был в са­мом раз­га­ре, до до­ма Стай­лза они доб­ра­лись без ка­ких-ли­бо не­удобств.   
      — Пап!? Ты до­ма? — в от­вет бы­ла лишь ти­шина. — Ах, да. Я за­был, что он еще ночью у­ехал на вы­зов. Кста­ти, а ко­торый сей­час час?  
      — На­чало пер­во­го. — Скотт мял­ся в две­рях, он от­че­го-то чувс­тво­вал се­бя стран­но ря­дом со Стай­лзом и ни­как не мог ре­шить сто­ит ли ему ос­та­вать­ся или луч­ше уй­ти.  
      — Все­го?! А я-то ду­мал уже под ве­чер… Ты про­ходи, че­го зас­тыл в две­рях. — Ре­шение бы­ло при­нято за не­го. — По­дож­ди, я быс­тро от­цу поз­во­ню.  
      По­ка Стай­лз раз­го­вари­вал, Скотт при­сел на ди­ван, и ус­та­ло прик­рыл гла­за. Он не стал ни о чем боль­ше расс­пра­шивать Стай­лза, час­тично, что­бы не зас­тавлять дру­га за­ново пе­режи­вать неп­ри­ят­ные мо­мен­ты, а час­тично, прос­то по­тому что очень ус­тал. Ут­ро вы­далось то еще, за пос­ледние шесть ча­сов он пе­режил столь­ко стрес­са и эмо­ций, сколь­ко обыч­но­му че­лове­ку и за год не по­лучить. А ведь к это­му вре­мени он мог еще да­же не прос­нуть­ся…  
      — Все в по­ряд­ке, он ни­чего не знал и во­об­ще ду­мал, что я еще сплю. Скотт?  
      — М?..  
      — Я иду в душ. Ты не мог бы при­нес­ти мне чис­тую одеж­ду? Не мо­гу боль­ше…  
      Он не до­гово­рил, но бы­ло и так яс­но, что ему пос­ко­рей хо­телось смыть с се­бя неп­ри­ят­ный за­пах и вос­по­мина­ния. По­это­му Скотт кив­нул и поп­лелся вслед за Стай­лзом к не­му в спаль­ню. Осо­бо он не вы­бирал, взял пер­вые же чис­тые ве­щи в шка­фу. Ван­ная ком­на­та, ко­торой поль­зо­вал­ся Стай­лз, бы­ла в кон­це ко­ридо­ра и из нее уже до­носи­лись шум во­ды и го­лос са­мого пар­ня, бод­ро на­пева­юще­го ка­кой-то лег­кий мо­тив­чик. Скотт ос­та­вил одеж­ду ря­дом на тум­бе, но зас­та­вить се­бя уй­ти по­чему-то не смог. Он сам не по­нял, что на не­го наш­ло, но он отод­ви­нул за­навес­ку и за­лез в ван­ну, к обал­девше­му от та­кой наг­лости Стай­лзу.  
      — Ты что де­ла­ешь?  
      Про­иг­но­риро­вав воп­рос, Скотт при­тянул пар­ня за та­лию к се­бе и при­жал к сво­ей гру­ди. Он ут­кнул­ся но­сом ему меж­ду пле­чом и ше­ей, втя­нув нес­коль­ко раз его за­пах пол­ной грудью.  
      — Бо­же, как же ты обал­денно слад­ко пах­нешь…  
      Стай­лз за­мер, но вы­рывать­ся не стал и тог­да Скотт ос­та­вил лег­кий по­целуй на пле­че, за­тем на шее и еще один и еще. А за­тем Стай­лз не­ожи­дан­но из­вернул­ся и тол­кнул пар­ня, при­печа­тав его к сте­не. И по­цело­вал.  
      — Зна­чит, я не один схо­жу с ума, — ус­мехнул­ся Скотт, ког­да Стай­лз отор­вался от его губ и на­чал ста­ратель­но сни­мать с не­го про­мок­шую одеж­ду.  
      — Я по­чувс­тво­вал это, ког­да был ли­сой.   
      — Это неп­ра­виль­но? Мы же вро­де как луч­шие друзья. — Скотт чес­тно пы­тал­ся сох­ра­нить ос­татки ра­зума, но эти гу­бы на его шее…  
      — Мы ими и ос­та­нем­ся, прос­то до­бавим к на­шей друж­бе од­но при­ят­ное до­пол­не­ние.  
      Скотт рык­нул, ког­да Стай­лз уку­сил его за со­сок, и это нем­но­го при­вело его в чувс­тво, но лишь для то­го, что­бы вык­лю­чить во­ду в ду­ше и пе­ренес­ти их обо­их на бо­лее удоб­ную кро­вать. Он от­дал ини­ци­ати­ву, чуть гру­бова­тые, но от то­го бо­лее же­лан­ные, лас­ки воз­бужда­ли нас­толь­ко, что внут­ри под­ни­малась вол­на ка­кого-то стран­но­го нес­терпи­мого жа­ра, ко­торый хо­телось вы­тол­кнуть его на­ружу. Что он и сде­лал.  
      — Ка­кого чер­та?!  
      Стай­лз в пол­ней­шем шо­ке сос­ко­чил с кро­вати, ког­да на мес­те его дру­га и не­сос­то­яв­ше­гося лю­бов­ни­ка, вне­зап­но воз­ник боль­шой бе­лый волк с яр­ко-крас­ны­ми гла­зами и ка­жет­ся, при­быва­ющий в не мень­шем пот­ря­сении.  
      — Ну по­чему имен­но сей­час?.. — Стай­лз сел пря­мо на пол, и тог­да Скотт под­полз по кро­вати к не­му и неж­но лиз­нул в гу­бы. — Нет-нет, так не пой­дет! — Стай­лз рез­ко под­ско­чил, и за­бегал по ком­на­те, со­бирая одеж­ду. — Пой­дем, в этот раз я бу­ду те­бя рас­колдо­вывать.


End file.
